


The Bittersweet Life of Alexia Finch (Year Three)

by cheddarbug



Series: The Bittersweet Life of Alexia Finch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Alexia Victoria Finch is a new transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has grown up with the perfect life, wanting for nothing with her father being an Auror and mother a renowned fashion designer for both No-Majs and witches alike.Her first year at Hogwarts (as a third year) is quite the experience from getting sorted in the same house as Harry Potter, becoming best friends with Fred and George Weasley, and also befriending Cedric Diggory.Every story starts somewhere, and for Alexia Finch, hers begins here...





	1. A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I humbly ask you all to bare with me as I pump out my second ever fanfiction...this one much longer than the last. It has already been quite the experience trying to remember what it was like to be a wide-eyed teenager, but I really hope that you come to love Alexia as much as I do!
> 
> This fic was something I started way back in high school...and it has undergone quite the facelift. It is slow going at first, this very part of this series being the slowest as it serves for introduction to my OC and set up for what is to come. I can promise that, later in the series (as they will be titled by year), there will be major character death, DEFINITELY some serious fluff, a little (or a lot) of angst and maybe (only maybe) a bit of smut (no promises there).
> 
> I want to thank J.K. Rowling for this wonderful wizarding world and her lovely characters that I so adore! I only hope that I can do these characters and this world justice while bringing my own original gal into the mix ^^

The rain pit-pattered against the fogged window, a steady rhythm that threatened to send young Alexia Victoria Finch into a nap as her parents fretted over the stacks of paperwork before them. The grey clouds rolled overhead, the churning masses releasing more of the dreary rain upon the sodden landscape of Britain as the thirteen year old released a heavy sigh. 

This wasn’t the life she thought she would be living. She had everything planned out during her short time at Ilvermorny: her hopes and dreams to be a magizoologist that worked with the conservation of the great American Thunderbird being her number one priority. She clutched  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ tightly to her chest, staring at her reflection in the window as she listened to the scratching of quills on parchment and the low hum of her parents as they worked together to finish the transfer work for Hogwarts.

Now Alexia wasn’t  _ completely _ upset by transferring to such a school as Hogwarts. It was among the most prestigious academies for witchcraft and wizardry after all, and it had been the school where her hero, Newt Scamander, had attended when he was a young boy. She had read several times that the much older wizard would come by on occasion to talk about his work in magizoology, and she hoped beyond reason that he would perform at least just one lecture during her time there since she was missing his lecture at Ilvermorny this year. 

“Darling? All that is left is your signature on a couple parchments,” Victoria Cleopatra Finch stated. Alexia turned to her, taking in the trim and proper woman that was her mother. She wore only the latest fashion in the wizarding world, being a top designer herself, and even on a dreary day such as this she was dressed in a form fitting pencil dress that clung to her curves in all the right ways. The sweetheart neckline revealed a string of classy pearls that nestled against her fair skin, leading to an elegant neck. Her hair was a lovely platinum blonde, curled around her striking face and accenting her bright, green eyes.

She was a classically beautiful woman who owed her prim and proper ways to her training at Beauxbatons Academy when she was but a girl. She was witty and charming and knew how to work a room better than Alexia could ever hope to, not that she ever  _ wanted _ that. The young witch was far more interested in chasing magical beasts in the wild than she was socializing with people she didn’t know, but she was content to watch and praise her mother in that regard, especially when it came to charming her father. 

Donneric Vermillon Finch was quite the opposite of her mother, yet they seemed to complement each other perfectly. He was tall, broad, rugged in all the right ways. A classic American man with a strong jawline that gave him the most seriously stern faces that hid what a loving and kind and gentle man he was. He was dressed in a smart, tailored suit that her mother much preferred to his Auror robes (though she made sure to design those for him as well), his dark brown hair slicked back and grey eyes twinkling as Alexia approached to sign the forms. 

“Is that it then?” she asked, her light sing-song voice piercing the silence in the room. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. How does it feel?” her father asked, lifting his wand and sealing the parchment with a flick while her mother went to fetch an owl. 

“No different really. Will you guys be going with me?” she asked. With her father being an Auror, especially a new transfer to the London department, she wasn’t sure if she could count on him to be there to send her off. 

“Unfortunately I have an early start tomorrow and your mother has an appointment with some clients of hers. We will be dropping you off at the station, but we can’t stay. I’m sorry, Lex,” he sighed, his shoulders slumping. Well that was a bit unfortunate, but unsurprising. Alexia was used to her parents always being busy, but it still hurt that she would be completely and totally alone getting onto this train with no one she knew going to a place she had never been before. 

Victoria returned with one of the barn owls, an older one she had named Henry. She used a shrinking spell to make the package easier for the bird to carry and attached the signed documents to his leg before sending him off. “You know we would be there if we could, darling,” she said as she draped herself against the chair her father was sitting on.

It always amazed Alexia how two people who were so different managed to come together the way her parents did. They looked like the ideal couple, both beautiful beyond compare and dressed so chic in her mother’s designs and so happy as they smiled up at each other. Her mother, the entrepreneur designer from France that fell for the rugged American Auror at first sight. Her father, the man who stared death in the face nearly every day, worshipping the very ground this fierce and independent woman walked upon.

Their love story was her favorite as it seemed far more fantasy than reality. As they had told it, Donneric was in London, volunteering as an American Auror to help with the First Wizarding War. He had apparently had a really long and hard day, so he had stopped in a high end bar to drink some of his worries away when he met the eye of the most stunning creature he had ever seen. Victoria had been dressed in a silver gown that dipped low in the back, her silvery hair pulled up into lovely curls that fell about her face. She had just finished a bit of a fashion show earlier that evening and went out in celebration. The two of them instantly connected and, according to them, were married just a few months later. Not long after that, Alexia was born and their perfect family was complete. Victoria returned to America with Donneric after the first Wizarding War to get onto the fashion scene there while he continued to work his way up the ranks in the Auror department. It seemed wherever her father moved, her mother was following close behind with her head held high and a plan for what would lie ahead. 

If only Alexia could be half the woman she was when she was her age. 

“Is everything alright, sweetheart?” her father asked, pulling Alexia out of her daydream and looking at her with concern. “If it worries you so much, I could try and put in a word tonight. Many other Aurors are going to see their children off. Perhaps-”

“No, Father, it’s alright. I can do this,” she smiled to reassure him. “You have a big day yourself. Besides, you and Mother were there for me on my first day attending Ilvermorny. That was much more important than a third year train ride.”

“That’s my girl!” he smiled, patting her affectionately on the back before pulling her in for a hug. “I am so proud of you for taking this so well. I know this isn’t what you wanted to do, but I think you will benefit from Hogwarts, I really do.”

“Of course she will. With a headmaster like Albus Dumbledore, how could she not?” her mother chimed in, placing a swift kiss on Alexia’s head. “Do you have everything packed and ready to go?”

Alexia nodded, her large eyes growing wider in excitement and nervousness. “I think I will wait to put Hoot in his cage for the morning. He doesn’t like it in that little thing and will probably make the entire train ride unbearable.”

“That’s fine. Go on and get some rest, love. I’ll wake you in the morning,” her mother said, giving her another kiss and sending her off to bed. 

The house they lived in was large and well furnished. Expensive paintings, from both wizards and No-Majs, adorned the white and gold trimmed walls and lovely handmade rugs lined the wooden floors. Her mother’s wealth practically dripped from the ceiling with the lovely crystal chandeliers that hung there. Alexia was so accustomed to it all, she hardly paid it any mind as she made her way up the stairs and to her room. 

Unlike the rest of the house that her mother kept up to date, Alexia’s room was much more humble. It still sported a large princess style bed on the far wall across from the large window with a small canopy over the golden headboard and more than a few full bookcases filled with any and all written works that covered magical creatures, but other than that there were several posters with her own notes and observations about the creatures she loved most and had been able to study covering the white walls. In the corner by the door to her room were her three suitcases with all of her belongings she could manage to pack in. Thankfully her mother was kind enough to work with her on the shrinking charm so she could pack more of her books, but only a few more. 

She fell back onto her bed, strawberry blonde hair fanning out around her as her mint-green eyes stared up at the ceiling. She let out a deep sigh, letting her mind wonder what tomorrow would hold. Would she easily make friends? Were the classes going to be too difficult? Too easy? Which House would she be sorted into? She wasn’t entirely sure which legendary Hogwarts house was comparable to her Thunderbird at Ilvermorny, but she knew that she had to go to the Headmaster’s office before she went anywhere else upon arriving at the school to be properly sorted. At least she wouldn’t have to be sorted like a first year in front of everyone. That was a relief.

Alexia tossed over onto her side, the rain’s gentle pattering against her window eventually relaxing her mind enough to allow her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

***

The following morning was a blur. Alexia’s mother and father worked in perfect sync as they prepared themselves and each other for the day ahead of him. Her father left first through the fireplace using Floo Powder, but not before giving both Alexia and her mother a swift kiss before departing. Her mother finished her makeup and spelled away any wrinkles in her clothes as she helped her daughter with her luggage into one of the Ministry cars that had been loaned to them from Donneric’s work. Hoot, a young and impressive barn owl that Alexia had chosen as her pet, sat in his cage with a glare that had potential to kill anyone that ruffled him. The young teenage witch scolded him a bit before covering the cage so that he might sleep and not cause a fuss as they made their way to King’s Cross Station. 

Alexia got out of the car and assorted her cart so everything was nice and tidy before setting Hoot on top. Victoria gave her a swift kiss and wished her luck before leaving her only daughter behind. 

Now, Alexia was no dull girl. It was easy enough to find Platform 9 Â¾, but the trouble she had was that it seemed everyone forgot to mention exactly how she was supposed to get through to it. She watched from a distance before other students arrived and just ran through. Simple enough, she thought, lining up herself and getting the running head start. Within moments, she was on the other side and in the middle of teens and their parents and children scuffling around the large black and red train. 

The hustle and bustle that was the chaos of seeing young witches and wizards off to school seemed to be no different between the two countries. Alexia remembered her first time, and last time, actually arriving at Grand Central Station where she rode a train to Ilvermorny for “tradition’s sake” according to her father. Though they had lived in Virginia, Alexia’s mother and father both worked in New York, so it was easy enough to Floo in, but the disarray of parents saying goodbye to their children, and people crowding around the platform left much to be desired for the young witch. 

She felt much more at home in the outdoors, in wide open spaces where she could run wild and free without a care in the world. Close quarters like this, where one couldn’t take a step without bumping into someone else, left her feeling more lost and alone than if she were stuck back in the Appalachian Mountains with nothing more than her wits about her. Still, Alexia kept her head held high and her chin up (just like Mother taught her) as she skillfully maneuvered through the crowd towards the train. 

Eager to get out of the hoard, the young witch chose the first available car she could find and quickly went about packing her things away. Hoot was already getting agitated, screeching at every jostle of his cage and even hissing once she finally set him down in the seat beside her. For a bit, she looked out the window, wishing that there was just one familiar face that would catch her eye, but she was thousands of miles from all the familiar faces she had grown up with and her parents were busy with their demanding schedules. She sighed and pulled out her worn copy of  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ to read yet again. 

Alexia was soon lost in the book, memorizing each little detail as her eyes skimmed the pages while black-robed students passed by her. A few would look in, hoping to find an empty compartment, and then leave once they found it taken by an unfamiliar face. She didn’t mind, it kept Hoot content to not be moved and kept her compartment nice and quiet for the long ride to Hogsmeade, but she couldn’t deny it was a bit lonely. Suddenly her door slid open, causing her to jump in surprise as a tall, dark haired boy with lovely grey eyes came in and sat down across from her. 

She peered at him from the top of her book, pausing at the interesting details of the Demiguise, regarding him as he lounged across from her with a soft, kind smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Alexia wasn’t quite sure how to take this invasion, not that it was  _ really _ an invasion. It wasn’t as though he and all his friends had climbed on in and started joking around and doing strange things to distract her or frustrate her into moving out of the cabin and finding another place to sit, but it was strange that he was alone when he looked so nice.

“Hello! My name is Cedric. Cedric Diggory,” he smiled, grey eyes shining with genuine interest as he held out his hand. “Third year Hufflepuff.”

Alexia blinked at him, her large eyes staring in confusion until she managed to find her resolve to place her book in her lap and take his hand. It seemed she still wasn’t quite accustomed to the accents around here just yet. “I’m Alexia Finch. Erm- I am a third year too,” she replied softly with a gentle blush as Cedric’s eyes grew wide. It seemed her accent was something to get used to as well.

“You’re from America?” he asked, his thick brows knitting together in curiosity.

“Yes. I transferred for this year. I have only been here for a couple of weeks,” she answered.

“Ah, so you haven’t been put into a House yet?” Cedric leaned back, seemingly completely comfortable with talking to a complete stranger. His relaxed demeanor helped to ease the tension Alexia hadn’t known she was holding, and she was grateful for it. 

“Not yet. I will be tonight...not with the first years, but as soon as I arrive. I suppose Hogwarts doesn't get many transfers,” she managed a half smile, her fingers fidgeting against the cover of her book.

“Not from America. So you went to Ilvermorny then?” he asked, his grin further drawing her in as she continued to relax around this new friend.

“Yep! I was a Thunderbird over there. Not quite sure what that will translate to at Hogwarts, but from what I have read, I don’t think there is really a way to accurately compare the Houses like that...” she rambled. All the while, Cedric allowed her to talk and say everything on her mind while wearing the most genuine of smiles that she had ever seen. “I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” she asked after a few minutes. 

“Not at all,” he replied, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, drinking in every word as if he really was interested in the things she had to say. 

Alexia looked around the compartment and out into the hall where some students were walking to and from wherever they wanted to go. A few would look in, but most of them seemed to ignore everything that didn’t have their direct attention. “Er...surely you have friends to catch up with? I don’t want to be a bother...” she said quietly, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment, wondering why he was choosing to speak with  _ her _ out of everyone here. 

“I’ll have time to catch up with them at the feast. I don’t mind keeping you company, honest. I remember being a first year and being nervous to approach others. It was an older boy that sat with me and kept me company,” Cedric explained easily, his smile warming her and easing her embarrassment. “Made the ride much shorter and helped me to realize it wouldn’t be so hard to make friends around here. I guess you could say I made it my goal to try and be that person for other people.”

“But I’m not a first year, not really...”

He cocked his head to the side before nodding and leaning back. “No, I suppose you’re not, but everyone could use at least one friend in a new place, yeah?”

His sincerity caused a smile to spread out over her face, removing any other reserves she may have been harboring. She was just about to reply when the activity outside of the cabin increased, the other students milling around excitedly as if something had happened. Both Alexia and Cedric looked out of their compartment. Another boy, about their age and wearing the same yellow and black tie that represented Hufflepuff, came up to them with wide eyes. 

“Ced! Hey there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” he said, his sandy hair all tussled. 

“What’s going on?” Cedric asked, looking up and down the aisle to see what could be going on. 

“It’s Potter! Harry Potter! He’s on the train!” the boy exclaimed, practically bouncing on his feet. Alexia stood there, watching the exchange and seeing the same look of excitement pass onto her newest friend. She didn’t understand who this Harry Potter guy was, or why everyone was excited to see him...so why did the name sound so familiar?

The other boy didn’t stay for very long, he was more interested in spreading the word of this Potter boy, so Cedric came back into the compartment and sat down in his spot once again. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s okay. What was that all about?” she asked. The nagging sensation kept tugging at her mind, the need to know how this kid sounded familiar to her. She knew a couple of Potters back in America, but she highly doubted there was a correlation between them. 

“That? Um, some kid that’s sort of famous around here. Know much about the war? Ended about ten years ago?” Cedric asked.

“Yeah, my father actually lived in London for a while during the war. He’s an Auror, but came over to help with the efforts,” Alexia explained. “He lived here up to the end, though he married my mom a few years before it was over.”

“Your dad is an Auror? So you know how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated then?” Cedric asked.

“Erm, not really, no. Dad said that it was strange and didn’t make sense to anyone. One minute people were dying, the next everyone was celebrating. I was really young then, so I really don’t remember much...” said Alexia. 

Cedric smiled and nodded. “I know what you mean. My dad said that You-Know-Who couldn’t kill a baby. Killed his parents, a dozen or so other great witches and wizards with no trouble at all, but this baby, Harry Potter, stopped him somehow.”

Alexia’s eyes flashed wide, a grin spreading on her fair features as she finally connected the dots. “That’s it! I remember asking my dad about his time here and he told me about that, though it’s something he hardly understands...”

“If your dad was here fighting against the Death Eaters, you were here then too?” Cedric asked.

“Oh yeah. He met my mother during the war, married her, and had me not long after. I was technically born in London, but after the war they didn’t need him anymore so he was sent back to America. He wanted to come back, said he never felt more at home than in England, so he spent quite a long time trying to transfer,” she explained quickly. 

“And what about your mom?” Cedric asked. Alexia couldn’t help but smile as she went about explaining her life up until this moment, making her first friend in this new country and starting her first real adventure as the train made the journey to Hogwarts.


	2. Getting Sorted

After several hours, the train finally screeched to a halt. Cedric had stepped out of the compartment for a few minutes, granting Alexia time to change into her new robes, but thankfully he came back. She had learned that his father worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (which of course captured her interest and full attention), and how Cedric was an only child like her. By the end of the ride, they were fast friends and the tall, kind boy was more than eager to help her with any trouble she may have in classes. 

As she made her way through the crowd of excited students, Alexia found herself hoping that she might get sorted into Hufflepuff. It  _ was _ the House of Newt Scamander after all, and the House of her only friend in this entire new world. Maybe it was a sign, at least she hoped it was a sign for what was to come anyway.

“Miss Finch?” a shrill voice called out. Alexia looked up to see a woman with a serious expression and her hair pulled into a tight bun. She wore spectacles at the end of her nose and sported a large, pointed hat. “Alexia Finch?” she asked again, her eyes landing on her.

“Er, yeah, that’s me,” Alexia replied shyly. 

“Leave your things on the train, they will be taken care of. Now, come with me. We have a lot to do before the other students arrive at the castle,” the woman said. Alexia nodded and followed diligently behind her, though she did look back to see everyone that wasn’t a first year get into carriages that seemed to be pulled on their own. 

“Are those being pulled by Thestrals?” Alexia asked. This stopped the older woman in her tracks, causing her to turn and examine her slowly. 

“You can see them?” she asked, her voice full of concern.

“No,” she replied, though now she was grinning widely. “It was either Thestrals or a charmed carriage. I was just really hopeful for Thestrals. Do you keep them in a stable somewhere on the ground? How is it you have so many so well trained to pull carriages? Do you take volunteers to take care of them? I would  _ love _ to volunteer any free time I have into helping! I have always wanted to study them, but I never knew anyone that had one-”

“Miss Finch, this way. Any questions you may have about the magical creatures here at Hogwarts can be answered in the Care of Magical Creatures class taught by Professor Kettleburn,” the woman said sternly, interrupting Lexi’s rambling. Immediately she shut her mouth and blushed, embarrassed that she got so carried away. 

“Where are we going?” she managed to ask, following the brisk pace set by the taller woman. 

“The wards will be down momentarily for us to use the Floo network and get into the castle. Specifically the Headmaster’s office. Come now,” she ordered, whisking the young teen into a nearby shop where the fireplace was blazing. Alexia barely had time to take in her surroundings when the witch pulled her into an empty fireplace, grabbed a handful of the Floo powder, and shouted “Dumbledore’s office!” before dropping it. 

The next moment, Alexia was stepping out of a large fireplace and into a circular room with bookshelves as high as the ceiling. Magical trinkets and objects lined the walls and the desk, her bright eyes skimming over each one until they landed upon the most interesting thing in the room. On one side opposite of them, was an actual phoenix perched, a golden, shallow, bowl beneath it. Its scarlet feathers seemed a bit dull, but it was still one of the most remarkable creatures she had ever seen in person. She approached the bird, whose wise, dark eyes, regarded her curiously. 

“Ah! I see you have taken a liking to Fawkes,” a pleasant voice spoke out from behind her. She had almost forgotten that the woman was there in the room with her, so she jumped at the new sound and backed away. 

“Sorry! I’ve just never seen a phoenix up close before! I’ve read all about them, of course, but it’s so different to see them in person!” she exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. Alexia looked up at the much older wizard, his bright eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles. He sported very long, silvery white hair both on his head and his face and he wore a bright blue robe with a matching hat. Overall, Alexia had to say he seemed to be one of the most pleasant people that she had ever seen in her life.

“Of course! And what do you think of him?” the man asked, ignoring the other people that had just entered the room from the staircase at the far end.

“He’s more dull than I would have thought he would be. Is he getting closer to the end of this life cycle?” she asked. The strange man’s face lit up and a bright smile spread out from beneath all the hair. 

“You are quite right! It might be a while before Fawkes bursts into flame, but yes, he seems to be getting closer -” he replied with a nod. Behind them, someone coughed, bringing both Alexia and the older wizard back from their little conversation to the situation at hand. “Ah yes! The Sorting! I almost forgot. We mustn’t take too long or we might be late to the Sorting Ceremony.

“Let me introduce you. This is Professor McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher and Head of the Gryffindor House,” he went on, pointing out the stern woman in the pointy hat. 

“Next to her is Professor Sprout. She is our Herbology teacher and the Head of Hufflepuff,” he said, motioning to a shorter, plump woman with a bright smile and dirt stains on her hands and face. Alexia nodded and smiled as each were introduced. Next, the old man nodded towards the shortest of the bunch. “Professor Flitwick is our Charms teacher and the Head of Ravenclaw. Last, but certainly not least, is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions and is the Head of Slytherin.”

The last man was the most unnerving to Alexia. He was tall with long, black hair that hung flat against his head. His skin was sallow and unhealthy looking, as if he needed to be out in the sun more, but it was his dark eyes that really captured her attention. Everything about him was just so... _ dark _ .

“A pleasure to meet you all,” she said politely, giving each of them a nod and smile, even Professor Snape, who looked down his beak of a nose at her. As unsettling as this man was, she still managed to give him the warmest of smiles and meant it. She would be studying here for four years after all. 

“And I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Welcome,” the old wizard smiled, his eyes twinkling at her. 

“We should hurry along. The students will be arriving shortly,” Snape sighed, seemingly bored and interested in being anywhere other than here.

“Quite right! Now for the hat!” Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands together and turning around to grab an old, rugged looking hat with worn patches stitched throughout. Alexia leaned in closely, examining the pointed hat and wondering how it was going to tell her which House she belonged in. Suddenly, the seam of it opened and it...talked. Alexia jumped back in surprise before grinning widely. 

“That’s so cool!” she beamed, tucking a stray lock of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Dumbledore and the other teachers (excluding Snape) all smiled as the old wizard lifted the hat and placed it on top of her head. It was much too large for her, its rim falling over her face and shrouding her vision.

“Ah you are a difficult one,” the hat said, speaking directly to her. “Loyalty, kindness abound in you, yet you chase knowledge with an imagination that seems to know no bounds. You are ambitious and determined, daring and brave. So many qualities of each House...” it said, contemplating each attribute. Alexia sat quietly and still, allowing the magical hat to do its work. It continued to mumble, almost as if working out a puzzle before finally exclaiming “GRYFFINDOR!”

A small wave of disappointment clouded over her (as she had somewhat wished for Hufflepuff), but it was short lived as the Sorting Hat was removed and Dumbledore patted her shoulder. Professor McGonagall seemed rather pleased and both Professor Sprout and Flitwick congratulated her. Professor Snape, on the other hand, had already disappeared down the stairs. 

“Come now. The others will have already arrived and the first years will be here soon. I’ll show you to the Great Hall,” McGonagall said with a small smile, ushering her towards the spiral staircase that lead down. Lexi hurried alongside the taller teacher, her eyes trying to examine everything as they passed down the corridor and to a large room with hundreds of moving staircases. The young witch had never seen anything quite like this, though Ilvermorny had its own unique attributes, and she was struck by awe. Professor McGonagall had to snap her back into reality, whisking her expertly through the maze of staircases to the main floor and hall. 

They entered through the large doors of the Great Hall, the sounds of the other students at a dull roar as they chatted and caught up with each other from their summer break. Alexia had to pause for a moment, looking up at the beautifully clear sky with countless stars. It was such a perfect portrayal of the current night sky, the stars in their correct place, that Lexi almost believed that it  _ was _ the night sky and not some sort of magical illusion. 

Professor McGonagall ushered her along, pointing her in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Alexia thanked her and looked for an empty place to sit. Her mint-green eyes finally found an open spot next to a couple of red-headed twins who were chatting animatedly with a couple of girls and a kid with dreads. She straightened her shoulders and promptly made her way to the open seat, sitting down with the grace that her mother had taught her. 

The group of Gryffindors stopped their chatting and looked at her with an eager curiosity. As brave as she had been feeling, their eyes all suddenly focused on her made her quickly feel very shy. She blushed and looked down at her hands. 

“Oy, who do we have here?” one of the twins asked, bending down to look at her. He had a friendly face full of freckles and a large nose, but his smile was quirky and seemed to have a way of forcing one out of her. 

“What’s your name?” the other twin asked, leaning past his brother to get a look at her. 

“Er...I’m Alexia. Alexia Finch,” she replied shyly, her cheeks still quite flushed. One would think that being the daughter of a renowned witch would have made her more eager for attention, but then again, Alexia was not your average girl.

She watched as their eyes grew wide, her American accent (or lack thereof) surprising everyone within hearing distance. The girls even turned their attention to her, coming off the topic of Quidditch. 

“You aren’t from around here, I take it?” the further twin asked, giving her an infectious grin.

“Well obviously she isn’t from around here, ya dunderhead!” the closer one hit him behind his head in jest. “Name’s Fred, and this one here is George. Got any questions, just ask us!”

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable around those two if I were you,” a lovely girl with skin the color of mocha and long, ebony black hair said. “Great guys, they are, but also huge gits. I’m Angelina Johnson. Nice to meet you!”

“Oy! That’s not fair!” the twins exclaimed in unison. Alexia couldn’t help but giggle. The rest of the group introduced themselves. The boy with the dreadlocks was Lee, and the twins’ best friend. And next to Angelina was Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. She wanted to thank them all for being so nice and welcoming, but as soon as she opened her mouth, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and a group of first years followed in behind Professor McGonagall. Everyone stopped their talking and watched the younger kids huddling close to each other as they approached the front where the teachers sat as well as the Sorting Hat. She could see their confusion and fear as they looked around, curiously wondering at what would be expected of them.

“Told my brother that they had to wrestle a troll to determine their House. Look at him shaking!” the twin called Fred chuckled, elbowing Alexia playfully. It wasn’t hard to tell which one he was talking about, as there was a kid with bright red hair just like the twins standing there nearly green in his fright. Alexia thought that was rather rude, but then again, she didn’t have any siblings to do that to and it seemed clear that the twins were quite the jesters.

The Sorting Ceremony started off with a pleasant song by the hat, and then it went down to business. Each student was called up and sat upon the stool while the hat was set upon their heads. Many of them took only a few seconds before they were promptly sorted into their House while others took a little longer. When a student was sorted, the corresponding House would cheer and applaud. Fred and George were among the loudest when they received a new Gryffindor, which prompted Alexia to cheer loudly as well. The excitement continued to mount in the hall, the chatter getting louder and louder until McGonagall uttered the next name. 

“Potter, Harry.”

Immediately the entire Great Hall went silent as hundreds of eyes turned in unison towards the front where a small boy with messy black hair cautiously made his way to the stool. It seemed like each House held their breath, each one wondering if they would be the one to inherit the Boy Who Lived himself. Alexia watched, not quite as intently as the others. Fred and George mentioned something about meeting him on the train to the others, but she ignored the two of them as it seemed that the Sorting Hat had just as much trouble with sorting Harry as it had with her. In the end, it shouted “GRYFFINDOR!” and the table she was at erupted in excitement. 

Eagerly everyone around her welcomed Harry Potter, a boy who had survived the unsurvivable, and the boy that Alexia had no real opinion on whatsoever. No one seemed to notice her ignoring the commotion, turning her head to watch a few more students get sorted, one of which being Ron Weasley, Fred and George’s younger brother. 

As the last of the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore made a speech going over the rules of Hogwarts and then singing a song...with everyone off key and singing at their own pace. Honestly, Alexia was  _ not _ a fan of that, but the twins seemed to enjoy themselves immensely as they were the last ones to finish. She couldn’t help but clap for them just as Dumbledore himself did, even if she were the only one praising them at their table. With just a few more words, a feast was laid out before them. 

Alexia was not surprised by the spread, Ilvermorny had a very similar tradition in its feasting, so she was more than eager to dive in and even try some foods she had never heard of before. It took a great deal of self control to not overeat, though it seemed that many of the students born from No-Maj families were not as good about it however, as many of the first years held their stomachs as they stood to follow the Prefects out of the hall. She was told to follow along with Percy, another brother of the twins, with his group of first years so she could learn the layout of the school. 

She pulled out a quill and some parchment and ink and began taking notes, hanging behind the other students so they weren’t likely to bump into her as she listened. She wanted to commit as much to memory so she wouldn’t be as likely to get lost in this huge castle like she had when she first started Ilvermorny. Just as she finished scratching notes, she felt something hit her head. Lexi turned and saw the twins ushering her to follow them. She stood there for a moment, watching the group she was  _ supposed _ to follow disappearing down a dark corridor and both of the twins desperately trying to get her to follow them. 

As much as she didn’t want to get in trouble, she was far more interested to see what the twins wanted from her, so she quietly turned on her heel and walked over to them. “What?” she asked, a bit more forcefully than she had intended. 

“Welcome to your personal Weasley tour of Hogwarts!” one said (Fred?).

“A far more inclusive look at all the school has to offer!” the other said (George?)

“Erm...are you sure this is allowed? Shouldn’t you be in the common room?” Alexia asked, following close behind them and their lit wands. She flicked her own, uttering “lumos” and watched as the tip of her wand began to glow.

“Of course it is!”

“So long as we aren’t caught!”

She had to hand it to them, their mind synchronization was quite impressive and made it rather difficult to pinpoint which twin was which. She would have to start making notes, though she was sure Fred had a larger nose. Still, she made it a goal to distinguish the two of them from each other by the end of this term.

The twins lead her down dark corridors, narrowly avoiding other groups of students from different Houses leading their own first years. They showed her several empty classrooms where they liked to store some of their more rare ingredients for their pranks, as well as some of the classrooms that she may or may not have classes in. She was whisked into secret passages that the twins said no one else knew about, except maybe Filch, and shown spectacular sights that she never would have been able to find on her own. 

Eventually they made their way to the seventh floor and into a bathroom that was no longer in use. Alexia thought after everything that they had shown her, this was the most anticlimactic ending she could have imagined. 

“Erm, why are we in a bathroom?” she asked, looking around in disgust. Perhaps following the twins wasn’t the smartest thing to do. 

“This is our base of operations,” Fred explained, leaning against the wall as though he owned the place. 

“We sell our goods here to kids who want to pay for them. Sometimes we trade for things we need, but only if we really need them,” George went on. “Think we still have some leftovers from last year, yeah?”

“Our plan is to open a joke shop one day,” Fred smiled, awaiting her reaction. 

“A joke shop?” she asked, looking at some of the things the twins pulled out of...well she didn’t really want to know where they had been hiding their contraband. 

“Yeah. Lee helps get us our customers, we make and sell the goods and turn it over for profit to save for our own shop.”

“We’re actually quite successful.”

“I see...so why bring me up here?” Alexia asked, gently walking over the tiled floor and picking up a piece of purple and orange candy.

“Figured you could use a better tour than what Percy was going to give you,” George smiled. 

“Boring, that one,” Fred agreed. “That’s a Puking Pastille. We don’t  _ quite _ have the formula down yet, so I couldn’t tell you if that’s a good one or a bad one.”

“Puking Pastille?” Lexi wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know, but she asked anyway. 

The twins looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear before they each took a place by her side. “You see, the orange side makes you sick.”

“Really sick.”

“Blowing chunks, sick.”

“The purple side is  _ supposed _ to instantly cure you, but because we haven’t quite got the formula down, it sometimes doesn’t work.”

“You can keep that one. On us,” George smiled. 

“Keep it for yourself if you need to get out of class for a bit, or give it to someone you really don’t like,” Fred grinned mischievously. It was all she could do to just nod and put the strange treat in her pocket. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, looking through some of their other wares before deciding she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to play with those things. 

“You’re welcome!” they said in unison, each clapping their hands on her back. 

“We should probably head back. Percy won’t be much longer in getting the first years to the common room, yeah?” one of them said to the other. They both nodded and lead Alexia away, but not before casting some wards to protect their goods. She had to admit, they had impressive magical abilities, and their imagination was something to behold. 

The trio made it to the common room in time for the welcoming the first years, though no one seemed the least bit surprised that Fred and George were coming in later than everyone else. Alexia almost wanted to stay up and wait to see the first years enter and watch what she was sure had been her own reaction to the red and gold color scheme of their new home for the school year, but she was tired after such a long day and made her way up the stairway that lead to the girl’s dormitory. 

Her bed was located in the same room as the girls she had met before, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. They all warmly welcomed her and helped her get settled in as they hung their posters of their favorite Quidditch teams on the walls. Alexia, feeling a bit left out as she had never been one to closely follow the sport, hung up her own poster of the different dragons. Each one flew about, fighting the others in bursts of flame, something she had always found entertaining to watch and something that didn’t directly clash with the Quidditch players zipping about on their broomsticks.

“So, Alexia, was it? You’re from America, yeah?” Angelina asked as each of the girls settled down into their gold trimmed scarlet bedding. 

“Yeah. We lived in Virginia, but both of my parents worked in New York,” she explained, sinking down into the comfortable mattress and turning on  her side to see the others. 

“You play Quidditch?” Angelina asked, her eyes raising up at the dragon poster above her bed.

“Er, no. I haven’t. But I do enjoy watching the game...though I don’t really have a favorite team,” Lexi admitted. She felt her heart drop as all three girls bowed their heads in disappointment, making her wish that she actually had tried out for the team back in America. She had been told she was a natural on a broom and had been asked repeatedly to try out, but she was far more interested in studying the magical creatures around Ilvermorny grounds to be bothered with practice.

“So...erm...what do your parents do then?” Katie asked, bunching up her pillow and laying on it. 

“Well...my dad is an Auror. He transferred recently,” she answered, which was received with widened eyes of approval. “My mom is a fashion designer for both witches and No-Majs.”

“Wait, what’s a No-Maj?” Alicia asked, interrupting the other girls from asking their questions. 

“Er...the people without magic?” Alexia cocked her head in confusion, her strawberry blonde hair falling to the side. 

“Oh! Muggles!” the other girls replied in unison, their heads nodding in understanding. 

“I suppose. Is that what you call them here? Muggles? That seems a silly word,” she stated, turning the word in her own mouth. She much preferred No-Maj. 

“No more silly than No-Maj,” Katie laughed.

“You said your mother was a designer? I don’t know of a Finch, do you Katie?” Angelina asked. 

“That’s because she uses her maiden name for her clothes. Victoria Duchamp,” Alexia corrected them only to promptly be stunned by the opened mouthed glares from them. 

“Your mother is  _ the _ Victoria Duchamp?!”

“Are you serious?!”

“I think I can sort of see it?”

Each of them immediately fell into excited chatter, discussing the latest trends that Alexia hadn’t thought these Quidditch girls would have followed. They were much warmer to her and open to asking other questions, not just focused solely on her mother’s fame. She even found out that Angelina was a lover of magical creatures, though not quite as intense as Alexia herself was. 

As the young witch laid her head upon her plush pillow, she finally felt as though she could relax. In just a single day, she had managed to make six new friends. Cedric, whom she was sad that she wasn’t in the same House with as he had been so nice, Fred and George (who seemed like a lot of trouble and fun at the same time), and Angelina, Katie, and Alicia who were now whispering to each other about what to expect for the next day. 

For the first time since going to wizarding school, Alexia found herself feeling more at home than ever before.


	3. Exploration of Hogwarts

The next day, as thankful as Alexia had been for the twins’ private tour of the castle, she was not thanking them as she made it late to every single one of her classes. Sure, the seventh floor abandoned bathroom was a wonderful hangout (at least she assumed), but that didn’t help her find the dungeons or the potions classroom. Where the other teachers had been far more forgiving, understanding that she is just as new as a first year, Professor Snape was much less so as he deducted ten points from Gryffindor as she made her way to her seat. 

Most of her classes were with the core group of kids she had met at the Great Hall. She had Charms and Transfiguration with the twins, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic with the twins, Angelina, Lee and Katie Bell, and Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures with Angelina. Unfortunately the class she looked forward to the most was only held on Friday afternoons, but that gave her Monday-Thursday to explore the grounds in her free time.

Alexia was amazed at the sheer size of the grounds around Hogwarts. She could explore for days and still not completely uncover every secret the school held. While she couldn’t go into the Forbidden Forest, she was able to check around the edges of it with no problem. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, was more than happy to show her around. He eagerly showed her the places where pixies and fairies tended to hang out and brought her to the Black Lake to see the giant squid that lived there and told her all about the creatures that resided there. She was thankful to have brought her parchment and quill to take notes from the half-giant, who seemed more than pleased to have someone as interested in magical creatures as he was.

One afternoon, just a week or so after the term had started, Alexia found herself on the edge of the forest looking around for any sign of Fairy eggs or Flitterby moths. She was so deeply engrossed in her task, taking notes and sketches of any sign of a magical creature (as she always did), that she hadn’t noticed she was being followed. She was particularly interested in a hollowed out stump with freshly churned dirt in it and a long trail of strange slime around it, when a twig snapping caught her attention. She jumped and raised her wand, a jinx at the tip of her lips, ready for anything that may have been hunting her down. She was rather close to the Forbidden Forest, though she was positive she was still within the bounds set by Hagrid, but just because she shouldn’t go in didn’t mean whatever was hiding in there wouldn’t come out. 

To her relief, it wasn’t a werewolf or a centaur stalking her, but Fred and George Weasley. They both held up their hands, laughing at her reaction as they climbed over a log to reach her. 

“What are you doing?” Fred asked. Alexia still wasn’t one hundred percent sure that it was him, but she did notice that Fred always seemed to be the first one to talk out of the two. 

“You know you aren’t allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Werewolves, centaurs, other dangerous things,” George grinned. Alexia dropped her wand and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m still within the bounds. I think I may have found signs of a Flesh-Eating Slug. See this trail here? There’s a bit of slime...should probably collect that and take it to Professor Kettleburn...” she explained, bending down to scoop the substance into a phial she had brought along with her just in case. She popped the cork on it and tucked it safely into her robes before turning her attention back to the twins, who were looking at her as though she were crazy. “What?”

“First,” said Fred, walking up to her and taking his thumb to her cheek. “You’re dirty.”

“And second, what are you doing chasing a Flesh-Eating Slug? Those things are terrifying,” George finished. 

“They are only a garden pest. Haven’t seen one in person before, thought it would be interesting,” Alexia shrugged, making her way further along the path. She could see the markers now that she was as deep into the treeline as she was allowed to go, but she could at least follow the line and see what other hidden creatures might be lurking about, perhaps even get a glimpse of that slug. It seemed the twins were bored with whatever it is they normally did, because she heard them following behind her, chatting animatedly about different things she didn’t bother to pay attention to. 

That’s when she saw what looked like a wooden fence up ahead. Eagerly, Alexia rushed forward, stepping on the bottom board and looking into the trees. A swish of a tail and the flash of a beak was more than enough to break her into a huge smile. 

“Oy, what’s gotten into you?” one of the twins asked, following her gaze and brushing his shaggy red hair from his eyes. 

“Hippogriffs! Hogwarts has Hippogriffs!” Alexia exclaimed, ducking through the fence and letting out a high whistle. All at once, several bird heads swiveled towards her before the large half-bird, half-horse beings trotted her way. Leading the herd was a lovely stormy grey male, his bright yellow eyes regarding her curiously as he shuffled his wings and cawed. 

“Erm...Lexi? You know there is a sign here that says don’t bother them, right?” one of the twins called out (probably George) in warning. 

“Oh hush! That sign is there for people who  _ don’t _ know how to handle a Hippogriff. I’m perfectly capable of this,” she reassured them, though neither one of them made a move to get closer. 

The Care of Magical Creatures class hadn’t yet gone over Hippogriffs, but Alexia was more than enough prepared as she had read several editions of  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ many times over. She kept eye contact with the great beast, bowing low without blinking once and waited, holding her breath as she paid respect to the dangerous creature. He flicked his tail several times, head cocking from one side to the other, chattering with the other Hippogriffs that seemed just as interested in this little girl in their territory. Finally, he lowered his own head, bowing back and showing that her sign of respect was honored. 

“Well aren’t you a lovely boy,” she cooed, sticking out her hand before making another move. This seemed to please the beast as he sniffed at her before rubbing against her outstretched fingers. “Want to come and give them a closer look boys?” she asked behind her, confident now that she had the Hippogriff’s respect. 

Both Fred and George looked at each other, their brown eyes wide with curiosity and wonder, though neither of them really made a move towards her. She shook her blonde head, turning her attention back to the beautiful creature before her. 

“Afraid I don’t have any snacks for you. Wasn’t expecting to see a whole herd of you guys here. I should probably ask Hagrid what you like best. Ferrets? Bugs? Perhaps little garden snakes?” she spoke gently, caressing the soft grey feathers. “Too bad I don’t know your name either. Probably should ask Hagrid for that as well.”

“What are yeh doin’ o’er here?” the loud, rugged voice of the half-giant called out as if he knew she had just been talking about him. The Hippogriff ruffled his feathers and squawked in agitation, but made no move to leave Lexi’s side. “These things be dangerous fer people who don’t know what they’re doin’!”

The large man, who easily towered over little Lexi came bumbling up the path, his large boarhound, Fang, at his side. He reached into his coat of many pockets and pulled out a couple of ferrets, quickly garnering the attention of all the Hippogriffs in the area. 

“What’s his name?” she asked. She noticed that both of the twins had followed up behind Hagrid, feeling more confident around the beasts with him around. It was probably for the best, though she was sure she would have been able to coach them in the process of making friends with them.

“Oh, this here is Buckbeak. He seems to like yeh,” Hagrid said, tossing a ferret in the air and letting the grey Hippogriff catch it. “Yeh really shouldn’t be out here without supervision though.”

“I knew what I was doing!” she stammered, blushing at being scolded by the one person who would understand her. 

“You, maybe. Them?” Hagrid asked, pointing one thick finger at the twins. 

“Kept them out of trouble though,” she smiled. Fred and George were always trying to sneak into the forest. Probably how they managed to run into her today only to get distracted by her own exploring.

“Oy! We heard that!” they both said in unison, though they grinned from ear to ear. 

“Get back to the castle now. Run along, the lot of yeh or yeh might be late to dinner. Snape is on supervision duty tonight,” Hagrid warned, making the three young students groan. Alexia sighed, gave Buckbeak a final pat and hurried along with the twins to get back to the castle in hopes that the Potions teacher wouldn’t catch them coming in late. 

“Can’t tell if you’re bloody brave, or bloody mental,” Fred said as they made their way to the Great Hall. Luckily there were several students coming in behind them, so it seemed as though they would be in the clear. 

“Too much like Charlie, she is,” George agreed, sitting down on one side of her with Fred on the other. 

“Who’s Charlie?”

“Our brother,” they answered before waving over at Angelina and the other girls. Lee was following behind them, his dark eyes looking longingly at their leader with no attempt to hide it. Lexi was just about to ask what made her like their brother, but the conversation at the table soon turned to Quidditch.

“Did you hear that Wood got us a Seeker?” Angelina asked. “I know tryouts are still in a few days, but he said that Potter is really good, even better than Charlie!”

“Yeah, talked to Harry ourselves, we did. The youngest Seeker in a century! Slytherin won’t know what to do with themselves,” Fred laughed. 

“Oy, keep it down! We aren’t supposed to let anyone know. Secret weapon, yeah?” George slapped his brother on the back of the head. 

For the entire dinner, Alexia listened in on different Quidditch tactics and plays, getting more and more interested in the sport as she watched their passion animate their faces. She had never been one to show interest in actually playing the game, but she had watched enough matches to understand how it was played. Plus, it was fun to watch. 

“Could I come and watch you all practice? I wouldn’t be any good at playing...” she asked shyly, wondering if anyone were even allowed to come to the practices other than those trying out for the team or actually being a part of the team. 

“I don’t see why not, do you Fred?” George asked. The rest of the team agreed and Alexia felt a smile spread across her face. 

After dinner, Alexia had a few more hours to kill before she would need to be in the common room. It was too dark to bother going back onto the castle grounds and she would rather not get into trouble if she could help it. Instead, she made her way to the library and resigned to studying Potions, hoping that the extra work she put into the class would pay off. She wanted to ask Snape for his opinion on a few things or ideas that she had come up with, but his dark gaze often left her feeling less than brave when she made the attempt. 

As much as the young witch loved reading books and learning all she could from them, she would much rather be  _ doing _ these things than reading. She could see the results that way, practice them, perfect them, but students weren’t allowed to use their magic in the corridors (or library for that matter) and potions weren’t to be brewed anywhere other than in the lab under Snape’s expert supervision. Reading was about all one  _ could _ do under such circumstances. 

She resigned to a large table that was only occupied by Hermione Granger, one of the most studious students that Alexia had ever happened to meet. It seemed strange to her, a girl that obviously chased knowledge, wasn’t in Ravenclaw. She would have fit in so well in that House as they always seemed to be studying this and that. Not that Alexia was one to talk, Angelina and the other girls had made it quite clear that they weren’t interested in hearing about the different mating habits of the Diricawl. Still, Alexia felt bad that the girl spent more time reading and studying and practicing than actually trying to make friends. 

She was just about to offer some help when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the charming smile of Cedric Diggory staring down at her with his grey eyes. 

“Oh! Hey!” she exclaimed softly, garnering a glare from the first year at the end of her table. Cedric sat down across from her, looking at her open potions book and shaking his head.

“Got a quiz tomorrow?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Alexia nodded, dropping her quill and running her hands through her strawberry blonde locks. “That bad?” 

“It seems that no matter what I do, I can’t impress Snape! He deducted two points today for my potion being too clear. How is that even possible when the potion is supposed to be clear?” she sighed, ignoring the glare coming from the bushy head of Hermione.

“I think Professor Snape is like that with everyone who isn’t Slytherin,” Cedric chuckled. “I think I have him the period before you do and since we are both taking the same class, perhaps I can help you with the homework?” he went on to ask. 

“Oh, would you? I would greatly appreciate it!”

“Shh!” Hermione shushed at them, her brown eyes glowering. “The library is meant for studying, not chit chat!”

“Sorry,” both Lex and Cedric apologized at the same time, their eyes meeting and a slight giggle escaping their lips. 

“Yeah. I’ll be having Quidditch practice soon, but I think we can work it in. I do have one favor though,” he asked, his voice lowering as he leaned in. “Mind helping me with Defense Against the Dark Arts? I’m afraid Quirrell isn’t very good at explaining anything.”

“I think we can make a deal out of that,” she smiled, gathering up her things and standing. Cedric did the same, patted her shoulder, and made his way to wherever he was going. Alexia continued to smile after him, thankful to have someone more than willing to help her with any troubles she had with her homework, even if he was a Hufflepuff and her a Gryffindor. 

“Ugh, teenagers,” Hermione grumbled, scratching down notes on transfiguration as she rolled her eyes. Alexia ignored her, making her way to the common room to see what everyone else might be up to.


	4. A Series of Unfortunate Events

It all began once Alexia returned that night to the common room. Immediately, Fred and George were on her, asking why she was so chummy with the Seeker of the Hufflepuff team, especially right after she had asked to be able to attend their practices. She couldn’t understand why they were so paranoid, it wasn’t as if she had told Cedric about Harry Potter being the new Seeker for the Gryffindor team and she had no interest in sharing their secret plays with him as they never once even discussed the game. They, and the girls, were not quite thrilled with her and Cedric helping each other with homework either. It seemed as though they were more than convinced he would try and use her to get their secrets so they could beat them, though even they admitted that was silly to think that a Hufflepuff would wish to cheat to win.

Still, Alexia was officially uninvited to the Quidditch practices, though that didn’t stop her from going to the tryouts. If there was one thing that she didn’t like, it was being told that she couldn’t do something. Surprisingly, she actually managed to make the team, but only as an alternate. She didn’t mind, and her parents seemed more than proud that she was getting herself so involved with school activities. They were so impressed that they bought her a brand new Cleansweep Seven to use for matches, though she tried to tell them that she most likely wouldn’t get to play. 

This turned out to be quite true. Though she managed to improve greatly as a Chaser, she couldn’t match the skill of Angelina, Katie, or Alicia, and Fred and George did such a good job at keeping bludgers and players off the three chasers, they hardly were ever too injured to not play. Lexi did enjoy herself though and just as eager to celebrate with all of Gryffindor when they won their first match. It was also quite nice to feel a bit smug in knowing that she knew all the ins and outs of their tactics and not once during her study sessions with Cedric had she leaked any of it.

Potions didn’t seem to get any better for her, for she kept improving and doing well in the class overall. Snape seemed to have it out for any Gryffindor that actually accomplished the task he set before them. When she had finally had enough, she marched to his office and demanded to know why he continued to dock points for her potions...which resulted in another two points deducted and her running from the room in tears. Strangely enough, she ran herself to the abandoned bathroom on the seventh floor where Fred and George had set up their shop. The only good thing to come from that experience was that on rainy days when going out into the muck wasn’t ideal, she was allowed to help sell their goods and even allowed to collaborate on what they would try next.

The days became shorter and fall was soon upon them, as was the Hallowe’en feast. By now, Alexia felt like a real part of the Quidditch group, even becoming friendly with Harry Potter, though he spent most of his free time with Ron over anyone else. They were all gathered together, eating the delicious food sitting before them when the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Professor Quirrell came running in shouting something about a troll in the dungeon. Naturally, she and the twins were the first to spring up and head straight there to see what was going on, but they were quickly blocked by Percy the Prefect, who was quite intent on making sure they made it to the common room safely. 

“But do you have any idea what I could do with some fresh troll snot?” Alexia complained, earning a snicker from both the twins. 

“Think you could take on a troll on your own?” Percy scolded, expertly grabbing both the twins before they escaped. So much for distraction. 

“I bet I could. I know quite a few jinxes that could stun it long enough to extract what I needed. Besides, why would there be a troll here in Hogwarts? Is Snape keeping it for fresh potion ingredients? That seems pretty smart to me...” she went on, not noticing that both Harry and Ron had used her string of questions to disappear without notice in the crowd.

It was another hour or so before Ron, Harry, and Hermione (who no one seemed to notice was missing at the feast) were returned, telling a story about how they managed to take on the troll. Alexia groaned, jealous that she had missed out on the action, but Harry had actually managed to collect, albeit, a small sample of mucus from the troll on his wand. She could have kissed the boy for such a gift, though no one else seemed nearly as interested in the sample as she was. She didn’t care if they thought her strange. She had a nice ingredient for one of the potions in her test the next day, one that would be far more fresh than what would be given to them to use.

Of course, it was too much to ask that she actually would get to  _ use _ the stuff. Instead of having a practical class period where they would be using different mucuses in their potions, Professor Snape decided an essay covering the different uses of mucus in potions was a much better option. Instead, she ended up letting the twins take her precious sample to use in their own experiments to see if it would help improve some of their prank candies.

Just a few weeks before she would leave to head home for the holidays, specifically the day of her birthday (December 9th), Alexia was walking down the main staircase when she noticed a couple Slytherin bullies picking on Luna Lovegood, a first year Ravenclaw that was considered one of the strangest students in the school. They flicked her strange goggles off her head and forced the young girl to drop her books. 

“Hey!” Alexia called out, pulling her wand from her pocket and pointing it at the two Slytherin that she recognized as Marcus Flint and Miles Bletchley from their Quidditch team. Luna dropped down, picking her things up as though nothing had happened and turned to her.

“They aren’t worth it, you know?” she said so calmly and cooly before making her way up the stairs, leaving her alone with them. 

“Think you’re big and bad, yeah?” Flint sneered, pulling out his own wand. “What’s a little second year going to do against a fifth year?”

“I’m a  _ third _ year, thank you,” she grumbled. “And I don’t have to do anything, just block you from hitting me long enough for you to get in trouble.”

Bletchley at least had brains enough to keep his wand put away and trying to get Flint to back off, but the older boy just wasn’t having it. He marched up to Lexi, his buck toothed face getting just inches away from her, his rank breath making her stomach roll. “I’ll remember this, little girl,” he spat. 

“Oy! Back off of her!” came the voices of Fred and George. How they always seemed to show up at just the right time, Lexi would never know, but she was thankful to not be alone with these idiots any longer. 

Of course, the dunderhead that was Marcus Flint didn’t heed their warning. Rather, he made an attempt to flick his wand, which resulted in the Weasley twins firing off their own spells simultaneously. If only they had been quicker, or Flint slower, because the brute of a Chaser grabbed Lexi and swung her around, using her as a shield to block the spells. The moment Flint let her go, she fell down the rest of them only to be caught by Fred and George, both of them as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. She was quite confused for a moment, her head feeling rather strange and her stomach rolled dangerously as she looked up at them.

“I’m so sorry!”

“I didn’t think he would do that, does that git not know how to block a proper jinx?”

The twins helped her into a sitting position as the queasiness in her stomach and pain in her head became worse. Her ears felt clogged, as though something were  _ inside _ them, and she was almost certain that she felt something moving inside her stomach. Just then, Cedric Diggory and a few of his fellow Hufflepuffs rounded the corner, his eyes flicking from her and the twins to Flint and Bletchley that were running away and laughing.

“What’s going on?” he asked, bending down to examine Lex, his grey eyes going wide. “ _ What _ is coming out of your ears?”

She was just about to answer his muffled question (what she could hear of it anyway), but when she opened her mouth, she ended up vomiting a large slug right into his lap. Her own minty eyes flashed in horror as the slime dripped from her full lips, the slug slowly crawling over the kind boy that was her first friend. The girls squealed and stepped back, while other students gathered in closer to see what was going on. 

“He was going to hex her,” Fred grumbled, pulling her hair out of her face as she retched up another foul slug.

“We tried to stop him...Flint used her as a shield...” George finished, his brown eyes full of worry. Cedric’s face became stern as he pulled the first slug off his robes and tossed it onto the floor. By now, the crowd had gotten larger, their laughter mixed with disgust with each time Alexia barfed up another slug. 

“Take her to the hospital wing. I’ll clean this up,” Cedric ordered. Alexia wanted to thank him and tell him he absolutely should  _ not _ have to clean up her mess, but she was terrified of opening her mouth again in fear of  _ what _ would come out. 

Fred and George wasted no time rushing her to the hospital wing, constantly apologizing the whole way there. She didn’t blame them, not really. They hadn’t intended on her being their target, and she had to admit, imagining Flint puking slugs and growing leeks out of his ears would have been a grand sight to see. It wasn’t too pleasant to experience first hand though. 

Madam Pomphrey took one look at her the moment they barged into the ward and cast her eyes upward. “What happened here?!” she exclaimed, her glare practically stabbing both of the twins. 

“It was an accident,” Fred and George both tried to explain, only to be interrupted by Lexi puking up another slug. She wondered just how long this would go on as all this puking and headache was making her weak. 

Madam Pomphrey quickly ushered the boys to an empty bed, letting them gently place her in while she fetched a bucket and a few other things. Fred pulled her hair back, keeping it out of the way while George held the bucket to catch the slugs as she puked them up. Alexia had never quite felt so embarrassed in all her life, but she was grateful that they were helping her rather than making fun of her.

It wasn’t long after that Cedric showed up to ask about how she was doing. Madam Pomphrey was working on getting the leeks to stop their growing while she had informed them that the charm that made her puke slugs would just have to wear off. She assured the lot of them that Lexi would be good as new, but would most likely have to spend the rest of her afternoon in the hospital wing, and perhaps through the night. Eventually she chased the three boys out, giving Lexi some much needed privacy as she wasn’t sure how much more she could take being the center of their attention. 

Of course, Professor McGonagall came by as well to check on her and to ask what exactly had transpired as she had heard several different stories from several different students. Alexia tried her best to explain the situation, but because Fred and George had knowingly cast their spells against another student, fifty points was deducted from their House (though she deducted just as many from Slytherin for bullying another student). 

She was just dozing off, waiting for a light dinner to be brought to her (now that she was no longer throwing up slugs), praying it wasn’t some sort of soup with leeks involved, when Fred and George came to visit her again. They both looked so remorseful that Alexia felt terrible that she was the reason for that, even if it had been their spells that had landed her here. They were kind enough to bring her mail to her and sit with her, telling her that Flint and Bletchley seemed rather pleased with themselves for what happened. 

“Doesn’t matter. I appreciate you trying to help me out,” she told them with a smile, setting the letter from her parents down on the bed and picking up the small box that came with it. George picked up the letter, his brown eyes growing wide as he slapped his hand to his forehead. 

“It’s your  _ birthday _ ?” He exclaimed, showing Fred the letter. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” he asked. 

Alexia shrugged. She never considered her birthday a big deal when she was at school, preferring to do anything else besides be the center of attention. She didn’t see a need for telling them about it. “It never came up really. It’s not a big deal...sure, this wasn’t the most pleasant of birthdays I have ever had,” she started, giving them both a grin. “But it  _ was _ by far the most interesting one.”

They were both about to open their mouths to protest when Cedric showed up with a small cake and a little box himself. Alexia was quite surprised that he would have remembered what today was, but then again this was Cedric Diggory, one of the nicest and most thoughtful students in all of Hogwarts.

“Am I interrupting anything?” he asked, looking from her to the twins and back. She shook her head and patted the empty spot beside her, inviting him to join in. 

“Guess we will be going then. See you in the morning?” Fred asked, his face still full of worry.

“I promise to be all better by then,” she reassured him. “And thank you, both of you, for checking up on me. It really means a lot.” 

She watched them leave, a little sad to see them go. Neither of them were too interested in cracking jokes while she was here in the hospital wing, but hopefully that would change once they saw her back in the common room where she belonged. Cedric gave a little cough, choosing the chair beside the bed and handing her the cake and present. 

“I also have my notes from Potions, if you wanted to copy them down?” he offered, pulling out a parchment with his scribbling on it.

“Thank you! I really don’t want another reason for Snape to hate me. I’ll bet he will be looking for blood after those two idiots forced Slytherin into losing fifty points,” Alexia shook her head, skimming over the notes and nibbling on the cake.

“Don’t you want your present?” he asked a bit nervously, his hands fidgeting on the little box. She reached out and took it in her hands, gently pulling off the brown paper and lifting the lid of the little box to reveal a golden dragon charm. Alexia couldn’t help but smile as widely as she could, her eyes lighting up as the little dragon unfurled itself and stretched as though it were alive. 

“This is incredible! You didn’t have to Cedric!” she grinned, lifting the gift and placing it in her palm. It swished its tail and puffed a bit of smoke as it regarded her with it’s ruby red eyes. The Hufflepuff lowered his eyes, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

“I figured you would need some cheering up after all that happened today. Shame it did,” he replied. 

“I would almost rather grow leeks out of my ears than tell another person this isn’t a problem. Honest, this has been one of the most interesting, eventful days of my life,” she giggled, placing the little dragon beside the bed where it curled up and seemed to go to sleep. 

“I won’t stay too long, you need your rest,” Cedric stated, getting up and straightening out his robes. “Just bring me the notes tomorrow at breakfast, yeah?”

Alexia thanked him again for his generous gift and the sweet cake before bidding him goodnight. She settled down into the squeaky hospital bed, rolling over in an attempt to get comfortable, her heart a flutter at the thought of just how thoughtful and sweet Cedric had been to her. She couldn’t help but smile, grinning until the thought of perhaps  _ why _ Cedric was so nice to her crossed her mind. She had never considered it before, that perhaps he  _ liked _ her...as in  _ really _ liked her, but why else would he do all these things for her? And that brought up the question, did  _ she _ like him back? Was there more to their friendship than just exchanging class notes and studying together on their weaker subjects? 

These thoughts proved to be just a little too much as it wasn’t long before Alexia drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Payback

The holidays passed rather quickly for little Lexi. As much as she had wanted to stick around the school for them, her parents preferred that she come home. It turned out to be the right call because she hadn’t realized just how much she missed them. They eagerly listened to all her stories, putting in their own commentary from time to time (especially at the parts that seemed dangerous), but they seemed to be pleased with how much she enjoyed herself at Hogwarts. She also told them all about Cedric Diggory and Fred and George and Angelina. She even brought up Harry Potter, whom her father seemed to take a keen interest in. And of course she mentioned her most unfortunate birthday, in which her parents were not too keen on her being such good friends with the twins (no matter how much she assured them that they weren’t at fault and it was a complete accident).

Naturally, Alexia was more than eager to return to school and reconnect with everyone. She rode the train with Cedric, as he had also gone home for the holidays, and was greeted in the Gryffindor common room by Fred and George (who were now going by Gred and Forge due to their knitted sweaters their mother had made them). 

The first few days of classes were fine. She had spent some of her time reading ahead in her potions book to prepare for that workload, and of course practicing her spells for Charms and Transfiguration. These few days of bliss were short lived however, as Marcus Flint and his gang of Slytherin were more than happy to make fun of her at every opportunity. She often found slugs or leeks in her things, or thrown at her, or dropped on her dinner. She tried not to let it bother her and even had to hold Fred and George back from trying to jinx him and his cronies again a couple times. 

But enough was enough. After a couple months of having her soup ruined by yet another slug being dropped in, Alexia decided the only way this behavior would stop would be to strike back. She would spend her free time in the common room, where it was warm, thinking of different spells that she could use. Unfortunately everything she wanted to do would break school rules and result in detention, or worse, so she had to scratch those out. She was about to give up when she found the test Puking Pastille that the Weasley twins had given her on her first day at Hogwarts. As she examined the candy, so innocent looking that nothing could possibly be nefarious about it, a plan came to her mind.

“Can you make just the orange side of these?” Alexia asked, handing the candy to Fred and George during their free period. They looked from her to it and then to each other in confusion.

“Yes, but why would you just want to puke?” George asked. “Not that you probably wouldn’t anyway since these things still aren’t quite right.”

“I don’t want it for myself. Think of it as a gift. You know, for someone who is so thoughtful and generous in their own gift-giving that they would deserve this...gift,” she grinned mischievously. 

Their brown eyes widened as they caught her meaning and then they both smiled deviously before turning to each other. “Wicked!”

“I needed something that wouldn’t be linked back to us, something I could send him...perhaps during dinner?” she plotted, thinking of how grand it would be to see Marcus Flint standing there in the Great Hall, puking in front of  _ everyone _ in the school, being humiliated like she had been. And considering he was a Slytherin, he wouldn’t take that sort of humiliation nearly as well as she took hers, which would make it all the more worth it.

“You got a dangerous mind there,” George pointed out.

“But we like the way you think!” Fred nodded, a wicked grin spread on his face. Alexia seemed quite pleased with herself as she watched the twins work, offering her own help to create the candy that would hopefully stop Flint and the others from bothering her once and for all. 

Two days later, Alexia was walking along one of the corridors, on her way to the Great Hall for dinner,  when a slug was dropped upon her head. Gently she picked up the poor creature that hadn’t asked for any of this, and set it down on the cool floor before turning to see Flint standing there with a shit-eating grin on his ugly face. 

“Are you  _ really _ still on about this?” she asked, flicking her wand to rid herself of the slime in her blonde curls. 

“Better you than me, little girl,” Flint laughed. Alexia rolled her eyes and took a few steps before stopping. With every bit of control she had, she turned back around with tears forming at the corners of her large eyes, her lower lip trembling as she looked up at that taller idiot with all the innocence she could bare. This had been a suggestion from Fred. Apparently her large eyes and innocently round face was something that he felt no one could refuse if used as a weapon, considering that neither of the twins had ever considered she would be the vengeful type. She was sure his exact words had been, “You look like a Hufflepuff on the outside, and no one, not even a Slytherin, can hate a Hufflepuff.”. 

Unsurprisingly, though, Flint didn’t seem to be that bothered by her display of tears and sniffling. This seemed to empower him and provoke him into a fit of howling laughter that echoed through the corridor. 

“D-do you really h-have to be so m-mean?” she sputtered, wiping the fake tears from her eyes with her robes. “I-I was just looking for y-you to give you this as a-a peace offering,” she went on, handing out the innocent looking candy. “It’s supposed to make you very lucky.” Flint stopped, his greedy eyes locked in on the treat as he licked his lips. 

“Give me that!” he said, snatching the candy from her palm and opening the clear wrapper. This particular candy was specially made to delay the effects it would put on him, because someone as stupid as Flint wouldn’t dare question why the girl he had been teasing would suddenly wish to give him something. The two Slytherin students that flanked him weren’t nearly convinced by her act, their cunning eyes watching her as she straightened out her face the moment the stupid fifth year ate the candy. 

“Enjoy your dinner!” she smiled, all too sweetly, fluttering her large eyes at him before skipping her way down the hall, leaving the group of them confused. 

She arrived at the Gryffindor table and took her usual place beside Fred and George, who were discussing upcoming Quidditch practices with Angelina and Alicia. Katie arrived a minute later with Lee on her heels. It seemed that the twins had spread the word that something would be happening at dinner, and Lee wasn’t about to miss it. 

“All her plan,” Fred nodded, proudly patting Alexia’s shoulder. 

“Shh! We don’t want everyone to know!” George warned, though he was just as excited. 

Dinner started not long later, and naturally (as teenagers do), the group of them cast their glances towards the Slytherin table every so often to see when Flint would finally burst. It seemed that they may have made a miscalculation on how much of a delay the candy needed, because dinner soon wrapped up and students were beginning to leave. Alexia sighed and slumped her shoulders while Lee whined in disappointment that the twins had failed him (and they never failed him). She was resigned to gather her own things and make her way to the library for her study session with Cedric when a concerned shout from the Slytherin table caught her attention. 

Marcus Flint was most certainly sick, though it seemed as though he were trying everything he could to not throw up. He was ghostly pale with a bright sheen of sweat covering his face as he clutched at his stomach. Alexia and the twins watched from afar, acting the concerned student like everyone else as Professor Snape made his way down to check on his pupil.  The moment the Potions professor went to move Flint, the stupid fifth year turned and vomited all of his dinner right onto Snape’s cloak. 

Shouts of disgust and horror rang out as he continued to hurl his hardly digested dinner onto Snape, who seemed  _ most _ displeased, trying his best to make him stop. Alexia couldn’t help but to giggle as she watched the show, pleased to have hit two birds with one stone as her least favorite professor continued to get covered in vomit. Her and the Weasley’s laughter was short lived as the two Slytherins that were with Marcus when she had given him the candy pointed her out in the crowd. The dark look that Snape gave her was enough to send chills down her spine and erase the satisfied smile from her lips. 

She followed the twins out of the Great Hall, taking a few of the secret passages they had let her in on in hopes of shaking the teacher that was most likely out for blood. It wasn’t as though they could  _ prove _ it was the candy that made him sick, he had eaten it almost a half hour before he threw up after all, but Snape had also witnessed her laughing about it and somehow she figured that would be more than enough proof for him.

If she thought that she had gotten out of trouble by making it to the Gryffindor common room before Snape was able to catch up with her, she was wrong. Her next Potions class was hell in comparison. Her entire essay was covered in red ink, pointing out each simple mistake from her measurements being less than a point off to her grammar. Still, Alexia wasn’t about to say anything to Professor Snape about it, hoping this passive aggressive behavior towards her would be the worst of her punishment. Naturally, she had been wrong about that too. 

“Miss Finch, would you care to stay for a few minutes?” his low, bored voice called to her as she packed her things to leave. Fred and George’s eyes widened, but she tried to assure them with a smile.

“Considering that I have Transfiguration next, I think Professor McGonagall might if I show up late,” she replied cooly, hoping that her pleasant demeanor would work in her favor. 

“She is well aware of our little meeting,” he sighed. Alexia closed her eyes and groaned. This was going to be quite bad if she knew about this. Detention for sure, if she were luckyâ€¦

“Miss Finch, I must admit that you surprised me. An act like that one is something I would have expected from those so called friends of yours, not you,” Professor Snape drawled, leaning against the edge of his desk and crossing his arms over his chest. “I will only ask you this once; did the Weasleys put you up to this?”

Lexi blinked in surprise, though it shouldn’t have come as a complete shock. Snape was always out to try and expel the twins for any prank they pulled, no matter how innocent it was, so assuming they were involved was just another day to him. That didn’t mean that she was going to turn them over. They had only done as she asked, albeit quite eagerly. “No. This was my idea.” She finally answered, crossing her own arms over her chest. 

Professor Snape, whose face remained unchanged, tsked at her as if he were disappointed in her answer. “Indeed. So you admit to giving poisoned candy to Mr. Finch before dinner then?”

Crap. Well, she had believed that he knew that she was involved anyway and there was no getting out of it now. “Technically it wasn’t poison. Just a special blend of ingredients to make one incredibly sick until they receive the candy that makes it stop. Told him the candy would make him very lucky if he ate it, just not what kind of luck. Genius, isn’t it?” she smiled, watching for any sort of reaction from her Potions teacher. He was not impressed. “And Flint deserved that. Do you know how many times a day I have to pull slugs out of my hair because of him and his friends?”

“Your  _ hair _ is not my concern, Miss Finch. And from what I recall, was it not  _ your _ friends that started this trend when they attempted to jinx Mr. Flint in the first place? One cannot blame him for acting in self defense when being attacked,” his voice shook, rising enough to make her flinch.

“They were trying to protect me from him!” she said, standing her ground. “And he was too stupid to remember a simple counter, so he used me as a shield!”

“Indeed,” he replied, his black eyes peering into hers. “I will leave you with this, then. You have an incredible mind, Miss Finch. You should choose your  _ friends _ more carefully and reconsider those you have already befriended before you squander your gifts.”

Alexia sighed, grumbling to herself as she gathered up her things to leave. “I’ll keep that in mind, thank you,” she replied. Of course she wouldn’t, Fred and George were far better friends than she could have asked for and she enjoyed their pranks and their genius, even if they used that genius to make people laugh. It was all part of their unique and endearing charm.

“Miss Finch?” he asked after her, bringing the young witch to turn around. “Ten points from Gryffindor and you shall not be going to Hogsmeade with the other students this weekend. McGonagall will serve you with the appropriate detention duty. That is all.”

Lexi slumped her shoulders and accepted her fate. Ten points to see Flint embarrass himself in front of everyone in the Great Hall? That was worth it, and she was sure the other Gryffindors would agree just for getting to see Snape covered in vomit. Missing Hogsmeade? She supposed it wasn’t  _ such _ a bad thing. Their first trip had been quite fun, but it wasn’t as though it was something she constantly looked forward to. She wasn’t looking forward to her first ever detention though.

The moment she entered the classroom for Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall gave her a look that let her know she absolutely  _ was _ in trouble. She took her place next to Angelina, whose face was full of concern, but she didn’t dare pass a note in this class, not with McGonagall keeping an eye on everything. Alexia did her best to answer all the questions and performed all her spells to the best of her ability to hopefully soften the older witch, but she wasn’t holding out for much. 

“Miss Finch, a word,” she stated the moment she dismissed the class. Again, her friends looked her way sympathetically, but she was prepared. 

“I accept whatever punishment you deem necessary, Professor,” Alexia bowed her head. 

McGonagall regarded the young girl through her spectacles, her lips pressed in a thin line. “Professor Snape tells me that you are the one responsible for the illness in Mr. Flint. I find this most surprising,” she said.

“I take full responsibility for my actions, but I won’t apologize for them,” Alexia replied confidently. She kept her eyes focused on her professor, watching her as she was watched until a small smile formed at the corners of her mouth. 

“In all my years of teaching, I do not recall a time where I have seen Professor Snape so out of his element, so for that entertainment alone I should thank you,” she smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Professor?” Alexia couldn’t believe this. Was she actually being  _ praised _ for what she had done?

“Do not misunderstand, Miss Finch, I cannot go against another teacher’s punishment so you will not be able to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. However, Professor Snape allowed me to give you your detention, in which case I would like for you to help Hagrid on his gamekeeping duties,” the professor went on, giving her another gentle smile. 

“But I actually like-” the young witch started, but the look she received from the other woman stopped her mid sentence. “Yes ma’am.”

“Very good then. You will report to Hagrid when everyone is called on to go to Hogsmeade. Have a good day,” McGonagall waved her off, turning back to her desk to look over the stacks of paper in need of grading. 

Alexia hurried away, making her way to the Gryffindor common room where she was sure Angelina and the twins were waiting for her. Katie, Alicia, and Lee were even crowded around, wondering what sort of punishment their quiet friend had managed to get herself into by two of the most strict teachers in the school. 

“How bad was it?” Angelina asked. It seemed that Fred and George had explained to everyone exactly what their plan had been, which had the common room in fairly high spirits. At least no one was mad at her for costing them points. 

“Well, I have detention with Hagrid,” Alexia replied with a shrug. Helping to care for the beasts and things around Hogwarts wasn’t exactly what she would call punishment, not when she liked to do it in her free time anyway. 

“At least you aren’t being punished. How did you get away with that?” Fred asked, his worried expression changing into his trademark grin as he slapped her shoulder. 

“Well, I can’t go to Hogsmeade this weekend, but I would say that is a pretty fair price to pay for the look on both their faces,” she grinned back. 

“We’ll get you something good. You’ve earned it,” the twins said, the rest of their group nodding in agreement. 

During her free period that afternoon, Alexia went out to the Black Lake to hunt for the Flying Seahorses that lived there. They were constantly needed for potions and the lake had a good supply of them, plus they were fun to play with. It was still quite chilly outside by mid March, the wind whipping her hair around and biting through her warmer cloaks as she cast her line into the dark waters. This was the most peaceful place in all of Hogwarts, at least during this time of year, Alexia believed. No other students bothered coming out from their warm common rooms or the library, or at least  _ most _ other students didn’t. Luna Lovegood was one of the very few that seemed to have similar, if not stranger, reasons for being out on the barren grounds in the mud. 

The young witch continued to cast her line out, keeping an eye on the time until she would have to start making her way to her Herbology lesson. She was just about to give up, thinking that the murky water was still just a bit too cold for the Flying Seahorses to be near the shore, when a finger tapped her shoulder. Alexia jumped up, her heart racing as she whipped around with her wand at the ready. Cedric backed up, his eyes wide and hands up in surprise as he looked down at her. 

“Expecting someone else?” he teased nervously, relaxing only when she put the wand back in her pocket. 

“Sorry, Cedric. You surprised me, that’s all,” she apologized quickly. “What are you doing out here?”

He looked down at the ground, putting his gloved hands in the pockets of his pants before answering, “Was going to get an early start to Herbology when I saw you out here. Figured you looked a bit lonely and would like some company. Isn’t it a bit early to be fishing?”

“You never know what you might catch in the Black Lake,” she smiled. “I actually did catch a couple of Grindylows. Nasty little things.”

She began walking towards the greenhouses where their class was held, her shorter legs nearly having to work twice as hard to keep up with the taller boy’s longer strides. Thankfully he noticed this and slowed his pace a bit so she wouldn’t have to work quite as hard. 

“Did you really poison Marcus Flint?” he asked after a few moments, his voice taking on a tone of concern that left Alexia feeling a bit betrayed. Did he really think she would poison someone? The nicest guy in all of Hogwarts, her closest friend, thinking that she had it in her to hurt someone else? Immediately all her questionable feelings turned inside her, churning her stomach into a bundle of nerves as she tried to think of an explanation that would keep things good between them. The last thing she wanted was for Cedric Diggory to think poorly of her based on a reckless need to get vengeance on someone that had been causing her so much trouble.

“I didn’t poison him, not really. Just made him really sick for a short time, sort of like how he made me sick when he used me as a shield...” she mumbled, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach making her feel more and more sick. 

Cedric stopped walking, his hands still stuck in his pockets. Alexia had trouble telling exactly what he was thinking as he looked downright conflicted in his thoughts himself. She began to nibble her lower lip, wondering if he was going to just walk away and no longer be her friend. She wasn’t sure she would be able to handle losing him that way, because of her own thoughtless actions. Just thinking about it now nearly brought tears to her large, pale green eyes. 

“Lex...I understand why you did it. It wasn’t fair of him to continue to tease you after embarrassing you in front of everyone,” the Hufflepuff began, his eyes still down on the ground. “But, getting back at him...did it really make you any better than he was?”

Alexia bowed her head in shame. How could she had been so  _ stupid _ ? Of course he was right. It didn’t matter if she had felt better for her revenge, not when she had to basically become him in order to do it. Suddenly, all the praise she had been showered with in the common room felt like slime clinging to her skin, making it difficult to rid herself of the shame and disappointment she had put on herself for her actions. “I-I didn’t realize...I’m so sorry!” she sniffled. As childish as it was for her to cry over something like this, the embarrassment tipped her over the edge and the tears spilled onto her cheeks. 

Cedric pulled her in for a hug, as comforting of a hug that a fourteen year old boy could give a fourteen year old girl anyway, patting her shoulders. “It’s okay Lex, as long as you know that. I mean, he  _ did _ deserve to have something happen, but you really should have just gone to one of the professors. Or you could have asked me. I have friends that are Slytherin that would have straightened him out.”

“But I don’t want anyone fighting my battles for me. How else would he and his sidekicks learn not to mess with me?” she sniffed, wiping her eyes and pulled away before she got too flustered from being so close. She wasn’t quite sure how he would take to her telling him just how good he smelled; like a meadow on a warm day.

“So you made that candy all on your own? No help from the Weasleys?” he asked, his grey eyes telling her that he already knew they were in on it too. 

“Only because I asked them to. It’s their own formula, I didn’t want to take it from them or try to recreate it with bad results,” she explained, rubbing her hands together as they started walking again. With the wind picking up and the grey clouds rolling overhead, Lexi was beginning to really feel the cold. 

“If what happened to Flint was considered good, I really don't want to consider what would have been bad,” Cedric replied, the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. Alexia felt relief wash over her like warm waves on a beach. Perhaps things were still good between them. 

“True,” she giggled. “But it’s not like I got off completely free. I do have detention this weekend, so no Hogsmeade for me.”

“That’s a shame. I was looking forward to having some butterbeer with you,” he told her, making her heart flip in her chest. “Maybe next time then?”

“Er, yeah. Next time...” she whispered, a little sad that they had finally reached the greenhouse for their class and a little in awe of what he had implied. He wanted to have butterbeer with her? Surely she was just misreading things...

Cedric turned to her, giving her a nudge on her shoulder as he put his hand on the door. “Listen, Lex, if you have a problem with what other people are doing to you, you can always talk to me about it. It’s what friends are for, yeah?” he asked, his face becoming serious. 

It was all little Lexi could do to nod as he opened the door and followed her inside.


End file.
